Signs of Love
by SporteeGrrl14
Summary: Merrill lived his life ridiculed by his swings, by everyone, save for family, and the person who hides in the shadows. This girl loves him for who he is, what he does, how he lives. He never knew her, never saw her, didn't know she existed, just the way she wanted it. This is her, no, their story on survival, safety, life, and love.


Anne Taylor saw him every day. She would even hide in stores just to keep him in sight without being caught. Everything about him called to her: his bravery, his strength, his eyes, his hair, height, voice, clothes, morals, beliefs….even the scar he had showing that he was born with a cleft lip. She had been like this ever since she first saw him swing a bat, during the first few weeks she had ever seen him in baseball when she had moved there.

Merrill Hess.

Anne Taylor was a beautiful girl, the object of many boys' attentions, save the one she wanted. Her brown hair, a wonderful shade, flowed like a river to her mid-back. Her sea blue eyes held flecks of gold that would remind you of sand and sun. Her lean, petite body hinted at a very athletic living, which was thanks to her talents at gymnastics. Her voice was like a sing, and her singing like angels. Her face showed gentle beauty, not a single line, never a blemish. The older residents often used "perfect", she preferred "pretty." Her personality was kind, sweet, caring, self-sacrificing. All that and more garnered all guys' attention, all except the one she wanted most.

Anne has been fantasizing about him just walking up to her one day and kissing her senseless. She hasn't even given her first away, secretly saving it for Merrill. She wanted to feel that scar, run her fingers through that short hair, see those dark eyes cloud over with pleasure and love, for her.

She loved him.

Yeah, sure, at first she thought it would be like a regular schoolgirl crush, and she thought she would just wait it out, until it stopped. But she soon found herself going to every game of his, and her feelings multiplied with every swing, even if it was mostly strikeouts.

When Merrill broke all those records, Anne nearly cried in her joy. Because something came out of his relentless swinging, and she foolishly thought that maybe the other players, coaches and spectators would stop giving him crap about his constant swings.

So, as soon as she had known an alien invasion began, which was when she had seen that one alien on the television, she had holed up in the panic room she had had installed after moving from home, which was originally in New York before coming to this small town when she was 10. Anne never stopped worrying about her parents, sisters, brothers, but mostly, she worried about Merrill. Because she knew that he didn't have a panic room like her family did.

When she heard the aliens moving around on the other side of the hidden wall, she feared from the bottom of her heart that they were going to find the hidden latch, hear her even if the room was soundproof. Anne cried when she heard them throwing the bookshelf covering half of the hidden doorway onto the ground. Even when she heard them leave, Anne did not move, having all she needed, a radio, TV, a cot, food, and a port-a-potty. She couldn't have indoor plumbing with intruders that could hear the pipes working, she had reasoned when building the fairly large room in her basement.

As soon as the radio said that the invasion was over, Anne didn't care, or think, that there might be aliens on the other side of that door. The brown-haired beauty just shoved the door open and ran out of her trashed home. She let her feet lead her wherever they wanted to go, and, it turned out, that they had wanted to go to the Hess family home.

Once she got there, she slowed down, smiled slightly, and took in deep breaths. Just when Anne was about to walk towards the house, she heard a terrified scream from inside.

* * *

**I know on my other story I said I was bursting with ideas and that there were going to be more. There _are_ more. I just have serious writers block, and can't finish. I will finish them, though, so look out for them!**

**Please R&R! You have no idea what they would mean! (Unless you get them!(; )**

**Disclaimer: I no own Signs. *sad face* otherwise Anne would be real!**


End file.
